1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller which can be installed with an additional seat in a quick and simple manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional single seat stroller permits only one baby to be seated thereon. Although twin-seat strollers are known in the art, they generally have a relatively large size, and are thus difficult to control during use and inconvenient to store after use. Moreover, when only one baby is seated on the twin-seat stroller, the size of the stroller cannot be reduced as desired.